


The Perils of Ivy

by Wingstar102



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, NFA Challenge Response, Poison Ivy Shenanigans, Pre-Slash, Uncomfortable!McGee, Unrequited!Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee should really learn to bring a flashlight on camping trips... And that nothing gets by Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NF Challenge "You Should Have Come To Me." Enjoy!

~~~  
  
Under normal circumstances, McGee never showed any pain or discomfort and he was pretty proud of it. The very few times he did though, were definitely noticeable. Like the time Werth dislocated his shoulder. Or the dog bites from Jethro.  
  
But, more often than not, it was the damn poison ivy.  
  
This time was no different, in the grand scheme of things. But unfortunately, unlike most every other incident he‘d had, it was not the normal case of just his hand brushing up against the evil plant and then accidentally spreading the sap to other parts of his body. Oh no.  
  
The weekend camping trip with his Weebolos troop had started out great, up until Saturday night. Had wandered out to the latrine pit, that the kids had dug earlier, in the middle of the night to take a piss, but when he had backed up a couple of steps to pull up his pants, he must have brushed up against the ivy with his entire backside. Knees to shoulders. Life did not get easier from there. It actually got a lot more uncomfortable very fast.  
  
Unaware of backing up into the heinous foliage, thinking it was just a regular mulberry bush in the dark, he’d gone back to his sleeping bag for the rest of the night in only his sleep pants, since it was really too warm to wear more than that. Sunday morning though, Tim knew. The constant, unreachable itch told him better than even the surprised and deeply concerned looks from the other two troop leaders. The doctor’s pitying but amused look later that day didn’t help. Nothing helped, not even his Boss’ baking soda solution worked, simply because he couldn’t find any way to reach most of the area affected!  
  
Which brought him to now. Midday Monday, trying to slip off to the john for the fourth time since he got to work and trying to make it seem like he wasn’t uncomfortable or going crazy from the spreading rash. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself and have to explain. Not when Tony would just mock him or Ziva would shake her head, quietly amused at his problem. Worse, Gibbs would shake him head at Tim and, no doubt, just write it off as another clumsy mistake made by the geek. Easier to bear it in silence, but he wasn’t really sure it was possible.  
  
Someone was bound to notice eventually.  
  
For the moment though,  he’d gotten away clean. Was even able to slip into the deserted bathroom unobserved. Standing in front of the sinks, Tim pulled the waistband of his slacks away and yanked up his shirt. Just as he thought, the redness was spreading. Every movement of his clothes was only making things worse. Blowing out a hard breath, he gingerly fixed his clothes, hoping for mercy, but knowing it was going to be a long few days. He was doomed.  
  
~~~  
  
By the afternoon, Gibbs knew something was up for sure. Saw how carefully McGee was moving; had been moving since his youngest Agent came in for work. Allowed McGee to think he was fooling everybody, including Gibbs, just so that Gibbs could take the time he needed, to see if he could figure out the problem before approaching Tim. But damn, he only kept drawing a blank.  
  
Also knew what it seemed like though. Tim couldn’t really sit still, squirming the whole time, back ramrod straight and leaning a little forward. He looked tired and unfocused, kind of like someone rode him hard. But Gibbs was pretty sure his geek wasn’t that adventurous, no matter what it looked like. Although…  
  
Stomping ruthlessly down on the sudden spike of jealousy, Gibbs decided to get to the bottom of things. And if McGee’s problem really was a toll from a weekend of rough-handling, he was going to head-slap the man into next week then advise him to leave that kind of after work activity to only Friday nights, giving himself the whole weekend to recover.  
  
Snorting softly to himself, he privately admitted it would also give him an idea of whether he stood a chance, if McGee swung that way. However, as his honor demanded, he had to make sure his Agent was okay first.  
  
Luckily, Gibbs was given his opportunity to find out just what the hell was going on, watching Tim slip off towards the restroom again and got up to follow.  
  
~~~  
  
Mortified was not even close to what McGee felt when Gibbs walked through the bathroom door. He mentally kicked himself for not locking it, but nothing to be done now except blush so hard his face burned.  
  
But oh, he could just imagine what he looked like. Shirt and undershirt draped across the sink, pants unbuckled and open, the damn ivy rash bright red across his entire back. To think, he’d only wanted to spread calamine lotion along his waistline, hoping to stop the incessant itching from his pants and belt. So absolutely intent on it and, of course, forgot to lock the damned door!  
  
“Gotta say, McGee,” that damn drawl of Gibbs’ was not helping matters, “not quite what I was expecting.”  
  
“Sorry Boss. Got it while taking my troop camping and I couldn’t really justify taking time off work for something so minor.”  
  
“I have to argue with you there.” Blue eyes twinkling with amusement, Gibbs stepped closer. “How bad is it?”  
  
Sighing, Tim carefully turned and leaned against the cool porcelain sink. “All the way down to my knees.”  
  
“Ah, no wonder you were wiggling at your desk.”  
  
Tim blushed hard again, embarrassed in ways even he couldn’t articulate. His imagination ran wild at all the ways Gibbs had been interpreting his behavior, and none of them were very flattering. Some were even crass. Opening his mouth to explain, Gibbs cut him off before the words were even formed.  
  
“You’re fine. It’s just - you should have come to me.” The look that flashed through his Boss’ icy blue eyes wasn’t something Tim could place, it was gone so fast. “I was starting to worry.”  
  
“Only a rash from the poison ivy Boss. Nothing to tell, really.”  
  
“Yeah, well, give me the calamine stuff and turn around. The least I can do now is help you, because I don’t think you can reach all of it by yourself.”  
  
Warmed in ways that he’d never admit to Gibbs, he did as he was told.  
  
~~~  
  
End


End file.
